


Hold My Hand - I'm Coming Home

by Missnorthstar



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnorthstar/pseuds/Missnorthstar
Summary: Sort of a continuation of my previous stories, but can be read separately. A little angst, a little fluff. This Zulema came out a little bit different, hope you still like her.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Hold My Hand - I'm Coming Home

The pain was excruciating, she felt she was being split in half and she would never see the light of day ever again. With every second, the idea of dying sounded even more appealing. Her screams could be heard in all fucking Madrid for all she cared but she was not stopping. She was covered in sweat and her gown felt itchy and sticky on her skin. No matter what every other woman she met said. Giving birth was not a fucking walk in the park and she was never doing this again!

“Is she here yet?” She asked looking at the door of her room for the tenth time that hour, trying to catch her breath.

“No” Roman looked at his sister with a mix of disappointment and something that read “I told you so”

“But did you call her?” He eyes were blurry now, teary, the pain was even more intense and more frequent, and her heart felt like it was coming out of her chest.

“Of course I did Maca, but God knows where she is” He took a washcloth to dry off the blonde’s forehead. “I told you she was not good for you, that she…”

“Roman please…” Maca interrupted him, not wanting to hear what she already knew he would say. They have argued about Zulema for months. Her brother never approved of their relationship but would always compromise for his sister’s sake. “She’s probably on one of Castillo’s cases and she hasn’t been able to answer her phone, she said she had a meeting with him today” Maca tried to reason and find excuses as to why Zulema was not here with her, on this very important moment.

“Maca” Roman said with a sigh “Castillo is waiting outside, I called him an hour ago, he wanted to be here.

“What if she’s in some kind of trouble? You know she gets in trouble all the time Roman I….” a wave of pain crushed into her and knocked her off, she screamed feeling her throat getting sore, she started to feel tired, so tired.

“She’s fine Maca, she’s always fine…You need to focus on you, and your baby”

“My baby…yes” the blonde said with a sob, her tears were running freely now, mixed with sweat damping the hair around her neck and shoulders.

A nurse came in at that moment and adjusted the monitor on her belly and with a word of reassurance proceeded to check Maca for dilation. “It’s time honey” she said with a smile and two other nurses and a doctor came into the room and prepare for delivery. 

“I can’t do this!” Maca said in a panic, it all felt too real right now “I can’t!” 

“Yes you can honey” the nurse that came in first stood to her left and held her hand looking straight to Maca’s face. “You and your baby are healthy…everything will be fine and over before you know it…we just need you to take a deep breath….and…..push”

Maca was told that this was the best time of a mother’s life but all she could feel was a pressure…an intense and overwhelming pressure in her lower abdomen and legs that would leave her gasping for air. She didn’t know how long she was screaming and pushing. It felt like hours but in one second, just emptiness, and relieve, and an immense need to hold that tiny thing that just came out of her, smeared with blood and some other white stuff she couldn’t name, it was all so…gross, but she didn’t care.  
This part, right here, made all the pain worthwhile.

But she was definitely not doing it again.

**************

Three days later she was home and still no word of Zulema. She had kept calling from the hospital. Castillo had said she had met with her that day, but she had been released a couple of hours after her assignment. He had not heard from her either. She was so worried the first two days. She hasn’t been able to sleep properly between the baby and her need to know from the other woman. On the third day, however, she was pissed, completely and utterly pissed off. She had not felt the need to punch or kill the other woman in years, but now that was all she could think about.

How dare she do this to her. She could not have vanished, with no words, after all they have been through.

“Zulema” she decided on one last message “I…you better be dead in a ditch somewhere because I swear to God I…” Maca sigh, trying to hold the tears. “Please just…please…at least say goodbye” She wiped the tears that were now running down her cheeks and threw her phone on the couch. She took a deep breath to collect herself and went to her bedroom to get her baby…it was time for her feedings.

The next day Maca was placing the baby in her basinet when she saw her come in. The brunette had long since replaced her old wardrobe style to a much more mature one. Her black jeans were dirty, and her green blouse and black jacket were smeared with what appeared to be dried blood, probably from that nasty cut on her left eyebrow and the bruise that was starting to show.

She stood in the foyer for what seemed to be a long time, looking at the floor, unable to meet the blonde’s eyes. She dropped her keys on the small table against the wall to her left and went straight to the kitchen. She poured herself some water and downed it in one gulp. 

Macarena was just watching her, she had tied the robe she was wearing and had crossed her arms on her chest, waiting expectantly to what the other woman had to say.  
Zulema came around the kitchen island and taking off her jacket she placed it in the back of a nearby chair. 

“I’ll take a shower and be out of here in no time” she said as she started to remove her boots.

"Is that all you have to say?...you’re here for a fucking shower?” Maca was now livid. She had expected to see Zulema at one point, to hear her explanation of why she disappeared the moment she needed her the most, she had expected standoffish comments, but this was definitely not it. 

“I told you I was leaving as soon as you had your baby” 

“Are you kidding me right now?!” the blonde had to laugh at that because what the hell…

“No, I’m not, and I wasn’t kidding then” Zulema went straight to the bedroom purposely avoiding looking at the little basinet in the middle of the living room. 

Maca followed her, clearly not okay with the answer, and certainly not over whatever argument they were about to have.

“Zulema…we talked ab…you never said…”

“I told you I was not good with kids, you know that”

“My niece loves you!” Maca was staring to get scared. She knew Zulema had her issues, but they had overcome so many obstacles together. They were finally in that stage of their relationship where they would make love and not hurt each other in the process. Where Zulema would send her flowers every week although she denied it later making Macarena smile at the way Zulema would blush because it was adorable. Where Zulema would go out in the middle of the night to get her whatever it was she was craving that day. They had gone to buy baby stuff together and Zulema have put together the cradle that was now in a corner of their bedroom and they have painted the room to a much lively and neutral color and one afternoon they have stared at each other for what seemed like hours and Zulema had said for the very first time that she loved her. It all had been two months ago and now, now she was leaving?

“Zulema…I know you’re scared but...”

“I am not scared” the look that the brunette gave her was one she did not think she would see again. It reminded her of the Zulema she met in prison, cold, uninterested, but Macarena had stopped fearing that look a long time ago.

“Then what is it? Why is it that you’re leaving all of the sudden because I don’t understand? We made plans” Maca said approaching her this time.

“You made plans rubia, I didn’t”

“Well you were included…and you never said otherwise”

“I can’t be here”

“Why not?!” 

“Because I killed your unborn son!” Zulema replied with desperation in her voice “And my daughter died because of me”

“Zulema..” Maca knew where this was coming from, she attempted to hold the other woman’s hand on her own but Zulema pulled back as if she was burnt.

“I can’t be around this child don’t you understand…I will destroy her too…it’s what I do”

“The Zulema I met years ago might have, but not this one, not the person that you are now”

Zulema started to gather her things and place them in her bag without saying another word. She was doing her best not to break down in front of the blonde. Macarena had made her too soft throughout the years. She had thought about this moment for a long time. But when she got the call from Maca that she was on her way to the hospital, she froze, the idea of Macarena having a baby, even helping her decorate the room was nothing compared to the moment she got that voicemail. It was all too real now and she froze. She could not go to the hospital and be that partner that the blonde needed. She had been ashamed of what she had done to Maca when they were in prison, she had regretted her actions and that moment was a reminder that she did not deserve this, this life, this home. So, she did not answer any of her calls or Roman’s or Castillo’s. She had stayed away, thinking that the best thing she could finally do for Macarena and her baby was to leave and never come back. 

She picked up her bag and headed for the door, that shower will have to wait until she gets to Goya’s place, perhaps its better if she stays at a motel. 

“If you walk out that door you will never see me again” Maca had said walking after her.

“You know is for the best rubia”

“Why are you so stubborn?...My God… do you even hear yourself speak?” Maca was once again angry, angry at Zulema for being so dense, angry at herself for falling in love with her “We were finally in a fucking healthy place Zulema, you are not going to destroy anyone…but you’re hurting us now” The blonde was now crying, openly and freely. “Don’t you even want to see her?” she said signaling to the basinet with the still sleeping baby. “Don’t you even want to know her name?”

Zulema for the first time since entering the apartment looked at the sleeping form in the middle of the room but could only see her dark hair before she turned around in a hurry to leave the place. She grabbed her jacket and boots and her keys from the small table in the foyer. 

“Her name is Fatima” Maca said in between sobs and Zulema’s respiration stopped for a second. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt the tears she had been holding fall freely. She opened the door without looking back and closed it behind her on her way out.

Fuck!

***************

It had been two months since she last saw Macarena, and the heaviness in her chest had felt permanent. She had been staying with Goya, occasionally working with Castillo who had been dropping news about the blonde and the baby without her asking. She doesn’t speak much, she gathers her assignments from the old man and goes on her way, returning to his office in the late afternoon with the latest scumbag the police had been looking for, dragging them to the precinct with a broken jaw and bloody nose or some type of injury, never in one piece. She does sport some bruises every now and then but that just comes with the job. The officers never give her trouble, they have come to know who she is and as long as she helps them get the job done they don’t ask any questions and stay out of her way. 

“I brought dinner” she came home one night with a large pizza and a six pack and dropped them unceremoniously on the kitchen table. She opened one beer for herself and sat down on the couch next to Triana who was typing away on her laptop. “Did you do what I asked you?” She asked the young woman.

“Still working on it” Triana answered without taking her eyes from her computer, sucking on a lollipop. “It’s been very hard to find dirt on this guy…there’s nothing on him”

“I want to know everything about him, what he does, where he’s from, how he drinks his coffee, everything, you have until tomorrow”

“Why don’t you ask your wife? she’s the one dating him”

“Cari!” Goya admonished her from her sit at the kitchen table, half swallowing a slice of pizza. “She’s not dating anyone Zule, they just work together and go to lunch occasionally, that’s all”

“Why do you even care? you broke up with her” the young woman continued, closing her laptop and standing up to get herself a beer. “You even fucked off when she was giving birth and that’s pretty shitty even for you”

“Watch it little girl” Zulema said with a menacing tone in her voice. “I pay you to do a job, not to ask questions that are none of your business”

“It is if it involves friends…you and Maca” She took a sip of her beer and carried on “It is obvious that you miss her, I mean, you come home every night drunk and with a different bruise on your face, picking up fights. Do you want to get yourself killed?” 

Goya was closing her eyes next to her, thinking of different ways she can put out the fire that was about to burn once Zulema loses her patience.

“Do you want to get yourself killed Triana?” Zulema stood up from her place on the couch, a serious look on her face.

“Alright” it was time for Goya to intervene “Zule, are you sure this is what you want? You guys were good together and you’re throwing everything away for what?”

“I have my reasons” Was all Zulema said before she opened another beer. 

“She’s friends with that guy now Zule, but it could change, I don’t think you want him around your kid do you?

“She’s not my kid Goya” Zulema was tired, tired of the same conversations and her own thoughts and always fighting her feelings for the blonde and the baby.

“She is since the blonde was pregnant with her and you know it, that’s what Maca wanted”

“I’m going to take a shower and go to bed, thanks again for letting me crash here?

She had no more fight in her. She kept telling herself she was doing the right thing by staying away but every day that resolve was crumbling and the idea of being apart from Maca was getting ridiculous. 

Two days later she saw Macarena with the same guy leaving a café together. It was early evening and this one was definitely not a lunch date between coworkers during work hours. The idea of Maca being out on a proper date with this guy made her blood boil. She was watching them from afar and followed them until they reached the blonde’s apartment building. Zulema saw how he, after a few words and laughs exchanged, leaned down and kissed the blonde who stayed rooted to the spot with a surprise look on her face.

Zulema was glad she didn’t have her gun with her this time, or she would have definitely been back on a yellow bus on her way to Cruz del Norte that same night. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the couple. Her resolve to stay away was out the window by now.

“Good evening” she said with a fake smile on her face looking between Macarena and her companion.

“Good evening” he answered. Zulema could see he was a good-looking man, a light blue button up and dark jeans, he was smiling politely at her. “Can I help you?” 

“Nope” she said and directed her eyes to the blonde this time who was looking at her with a frown “we need to talk”

“What are you doing here Zulema?”

“Do you know each other?” the man asked with eyebrows raised and Zulema intercepted before Maca could answer for her “I’m her ex”

“Oh…I didn’t know…are you?

“Gay?” Zulema continued with a smile “Bi?…who cares, she was with me, now she’s not but she will again. She will not, however, be with you, now or ever, am I clear?... you can go”

“Zulema what the hell!?” Macarena was livid, she had been listening to the brunette and couldn’t believe her ears. Who the hell did she think she was to waltz in back into her life and decide who she dated or not! “Tom I am really, really sorry, Zulema here is leaving, she’s…”

“No I’m not, he is” Zulema signaled with her head towards him, then looked at him “Now”

“I’m not leaving you with her Macarena” There was something about this woman that made his skin crawl, she had a menacing air around her.

“Maca” Zulema said turning towards the blonde speaking softly this time. Macarena looked at Zulema and all this time she thought she’d never see her again. She had been devastated, missing her like crazy but she was also so upset, so mad at her for leaving her. She didn’t ask Castillo about her whereabouts or called Goya to get any news. She had her daughter to think about and if Zulema decided she did not want to be part of their life then so be it. An seeing her now, after two long months, all that anger she felt came crashing down on her with full force, along with this longing for the other woman she never stopped feeling. She felt torn between telling Zulema to fuck off and grabbing her by the collar of her jacket and kiss her senseless and never let go. She decided that anger was much safer place now. 

“You already said all you needed to say, or not, I don’t care”

“Macarena please” Zulema approach her this time and stood mere inches from her and Maca could smell a mix of chocolate and smoke and all that was Zulema and the pain and longing in her chest came back stronger…God how she missed this woman. 

“It’s okay Tom, there is something I need to talk to her about, I’m sorry again. I’ll call you later?”

“Are you sure?” he was hesitant to leave her alone.

“For fuck’s sake man!”

“Yes” 

Both women said in unison and Maca had to grab Zulema by the hand and practically dragged her away from the man. She pushed her inside her building, closing the main doors behind them.

“Who the fuck do you think you are threating my friend like that?”

“Your friend? Are you kidding me? You’re definitely not just a friend to him from what I could see, and some kind of mother you are leaving you daughter to go out with some…nobody” This was not what she came to say and she knew she was screwing this up before she even had a chance to start but she was mad, and absolutely jealous, but she wasn’t about to admit that to anyone.

“My daughter is with Roman, upstairs, and I only went out for an hour” Macarena replied clenching her teeth in an attempt to control her anger and not make a scene. “Not that I have to explain anything to you”

Zulema took a deep breath to control herself. This was not the best way to start a conversation and to say what she came here to say. They were not the same women they were when they met. Their relationship had gotten to a much healthier state, but they still spat from time to time, it was in their nature, but they always came back to each other. She made a mistake as she now realizes and was willing to do anything, anything at all to get back home, with Maca and her baby.

“Can we please go inside?” 

Macarena didn’t answer and started walking up the stairs to her apartment. Roman was finishing up giving the baby her bottle and her niece was coloring on the kitchen table. When she saw Zulema she jumped out of her chair and made her way to the door, hugging her by the waist. “Where have you been?” she asked innocently and with a wide smile.  
Zulema didn’t know what she had been told but decided for a safer route “I’ve been working, a lot” and she patted the girl’s head.

“You missed my recital” the blonde girl said with a pout 

“No I didn’t” the brunette said with a smile

“But I didn’t see you” 

“I saw you, you were great, the other kids were horrendous though” the girl giggled at the comment and grabbed Zulema by the hand to pull her inside “Come see the baby, but we have to be quiet now, she’s sleeping again” 

Zulema started panicking, she wasn’t ready for that yet, not with insipid Roman still on the room and holding the sleeping child. Macarena noticed her hesitance and decided to spare her the uncomfortable feeling of looking remotely weak in front of her brother. “Why don’t I put her in her bed and Zulema can see her later?” She grabbed her daughter and gave Roman and apologetic look. 

“Alright Maca” he said to his daughter “time to go”

“But I want to stay with Zulema, she just got here”

“You can see her tomorrow, come on, I’ll get you ice-cream on our way home”

“What should I get?” the girl asked Zulema with as smirk, knowing her answer

“Coffee ice-cream” replied the brunette with a wink and the girl giggled again.

“I don’t think so” Roman stepped around Zulema and grabbed his jacket. “Maca lets go”

The little girl pulled Zulema down for a quick kiss and ran away to her father. 

Once alone, she removed her jacket throwing it on the couch and went straight to the kitchen to get herself something strong to drink. She found an old bottle of tequila that she had opened months ago and poured herself a shot, then two more. She was feeling nervous right now. All the adrenaline she had felt on her way to Maca’s was gone, and she felt exhausted, and extremely sad. She had missed this, she had missed Maca and her niece, and even getting to annoy Roman from time to time. She missed the normalcy that this house provided and most of all, she missed the woman on the other room. She has screwed up big time, but she got scared, as Maca put it the last time they talked, before she walked away from the only home she’s ever had and the only thing that had made her truly happy. She fished out her pack of cigarettes from her pocket jacket and stepped out into the balcony lighting one up. Maca hadn’t come out yet from the bedroom, and she was glad for a moment of quietness. She needed to gather her thoughts and come up with a way to win the other woman over again. 

She didn’t want to fight, she just wanted to erase the last two months from her life and start over again, but Macarena might not even want that. She was dating other people for God’s sake and Zulema was afraid she was too late now.

She heard the balcony door opened and felt her presence at her back. The blonde had sat down on one of the chairs and placed the baby monitor on the small table next to her. Zulema threw her cigarette away with a flick of her finger and offered the pack to the other woman who declined with a shake of her head. They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Maca decided she was ready to hear whatever Zulema needed to say and the reason why she was here.

“Why are you here Zulema?” she asked wrapping herself with a small blanket, it was starting to get chilly at night.

“I was an idiot” she simply said letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding

“That’s something we can agree on”

“I made a huge mistake”

“Again, I agree” Maca knew she should cut her some slack, the woman was trying to apologize but she was still so mad.

“I got scared okay” Zulema continued despite Maca reluctance to look at her “I had done so many bad things in my life to a lot of people and most importantly to you” her eyes were shining now with unshed tears that she was fighting to control. “I have never, ever, felt this way for anyone before, I have never felt the need to protect someone so much, from me, from my past, and I thought that me going away was the best way to do that”

“Then why are you here if you feel so strongly that that was the best choice?” Maca was looking at her now, eyebrows frown “was it because you saw me with someone else and your selfish self decided that I can’t be with anyone but you?”

“No, that’s not…”

“You made a scene in front of my friend Zulema, you even threaten him in your own “I-was-in-prison-and-killed-people” kind of way, and you would have entered into a pissing contest with him if I hadn’t had dragged you out of there, so what was that?” Maca continued “where you jealous of him?”

“Me jealous” the brunette scoffed “of him? Please”

“Whatever” the blonde said adjusting the blanket on her shoulders and crossing her legs on the chair “again, why are you here?”

Zulema knew she needed to be honest, she needed to open up for once in her life if she wanted to be back in the blondes life and if that meant being vulnerable then she needed to be “Because I want to apologize for leaving you alone, because I missed you, desperately” She scooted over to the edge of her chair and rested her arms on her knees facing the blonde “ I thought I was doing the right thing but it couldn’t have been right when all the time I felt like my chest was being crushed and my heart split in half” 

“I was never really gone” she continued almost in a whisper, voice cracking and there were tears in her eyes “Castillo was always telling me about you and how fast the baby was growing, and I went to little Maca’s recital, although I was late because of this asshole that wouldn’t cooperate and I had to kick his ass all the way to the precinct, and I had Triana find anything she could on this guy you decided to be friends with and…”

“She did what?...you were spying on me?” Maca didn’t know if she felt amused or angry at the revelation but she didn’t expect anything else from the other woman, she was a control freak after all.

“Your taste in men is nothing but questionable at best and I had to make sure he was a decent one” Zulema defended herself

“You can say my taste in women is worse” Maca said with a smirk.

Zulema’s heart skipped a beat at the blonde’s comment. The air around them got lighter for a second and she felt hope for the first time that night. “I am sorry…for what I did…for leaving you alone…for not being there when you most needed me…for what happened in the past…I am ashamed…of it all” She got up from her chair and pulling Maca’s legs from the chair she kneeled down in between them, placing her hands on the blonde’s hips “Rubia…I want to come home, I want to be with you and your daughter”

Maca was observing her, drinking in the sight of Zulema this way. She had never seen her begging before. Over the years the brunette had soften up a little bit, mostly around her. But the look of desperation she saw in her eyes was something completely new to her and it hurt her seeing Zulema this way. They have both suffered great losses over the years and found each other in the process, however messed up their relationship was before, they have come to create a new and healthier one. She had thought of a new life with Zulema and her daughter, she had dreamed of that moment but then the other woman and ran off breaking Macarena’s heart in the process.

“How do I know you will not leave again once things get tougher? It’s not just me Zulema, I have a daughter to think about now and I will not…allow you to hurt her the way you hurt me by abandoning her again”

“I won’t, I promise…I promise” Zulema had grabbed Maca’s hands in hers and was holding them to her chest “Please”

“I’m still so mad at you”

“I know” she said and this time she brought the blonde’s hands to her lips and kissed them.

Macarena thought for a moment that she should not let Zulema off the hook that easily, but she was tired of fighting her and she had missed her, a lot. She had missed having her this close. She had missed her touch and her kisses and the way she made her feel. They stared at each other for a second, Zulema was looking at her expectantly, with unshed tears in her eyes, as if her entire life depended on the woman in front of her until Maca couldn’t hold it any longer and freed one of her hands from Zulema’s hold to grab the back of her neck and pulled her lips towards her. 

The kiss was slow, hesitant, an exploration of feelings at first until in turned desperate. Each woman holding on to the other for dear life. Zulema had grabbed her hips and brought her to her closing every inch between their bodies. They kissed desperately and passionately for what seemed like hours and Zulema’s hands was touching every inch of skin she could find, the blanket already discarded on the back of the blonde’s chair and Maca grabbing the brunette’s head in her hands deepening their kiss, drinking her in.  
“Let’s go inside” Maca said between kisses, voice hoarse with desire. 

Zulema only managed to nod, eagerly, and quickly positioned the blonde’s legs around her waist grabbing a hold of her ass in an attempt to carry her inside “God you’re still heavy” she said as she stood up

Maca just stared at her with a frown “Did you just call me fat?”

“No! you’re beautiful, and hot!” she looked at Maca’s breasts that were at eye’s level, still full from the pregnancy and picking out from under her nightgown “so fucking hot” she bit on her lower lip. 

“Right” the blonde said amused “Put me down smartass and grab the monitor” she signaled with her head to the baby monitor on the small table.

Zulema didn’t say a word and did what she was told. She barely managed to close the balcony door behind her when Macarena grabbed her by the hem of her jeans and pulled her close. “what about the baby” Zulema asked as the blonde started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. 

“She’s asleep” she replied as she removed her nightgown standing naked in front of the other woman who looked at her awestruck “It’s been too long Zulema” Maca said closing their distance one more time and Zulema surrounded her waist and kissed her again. It was a mess of tongue and teeth and whimpers. She pushed the blonde until they were both laying on the sofa, Zulema between her legs and kissing her senseless, biting softly on her lips and smoothing in out later with her tongue. One of her hands tangled in the blonde hair while the other explored the rest of her body, cupping full breasts, thumb brushing slighting on a nipple.

Zulema never though she would enjoy touching another woman this much. She had always loved sex with men and had a marathon of it during her days with Hanbal. She never entertained the idea of fucking other women during prison, until she met Macarena. She had fought her feelings towards the blonde, her desire, so much so that for years she had masked it as hate, contempt for the other woman until that night on New Year’s Eve. Ever since that day her world has switched and all she thought she new about sex had completely changed for her. Throughout the years they had learned each other’s bodies and knew what made the other reach the edge with little effort. Every time they were together it was like getting to that high that no one wants to come down from. 

“Take off your clothes” Maca said out of breath, the anticipation of feeling Zulema’s naked skin on her was too much, she needed all of her. 

Zulema removed her jeans and shirt and sat up on the sofa pulling Macarena on top of her, each knee straddling her, hands now caressing the blonde’s ass and pulling her against her, lips leaving wet opened mouth kisses from her jaw to her breast. “God I missed this” Zulema said looking up at Maca who had started to grind her hips on her in an attempt to get more friction. 

“If you ever leave me again I’ll kill you” The blonde said panting as she felt Zulema’s hands squeeze her ass and her tongue graced her nipple. Macarena grabbed Zulema’s head and pulled her face against her chest desperate for more which made the other woman chuckle and Maca was not at all amused “Fuck Zulema you’re driving me crazy here”  
“Im enjoying myself rubia” she said with another lick, hands now dangerously close to where Macarena needed her “You like me when I’m soft no?” she felt Maca’s arms wrap around her shoulder when Zulema took a nipple into her mouth and one hand slipped between her legs.

“Yes” was all she could muster before she felt her thighs tremble at the sensation of light touches on her center. Zulema was slightly caressing her clit with her thumb and the desperation she felt was overwhelming. 

She waved her hand between dark locks and pulled Zulema up for a searing kiss. She felt the brunette’s touch more daring as fingers began to explore her wetness. They both let out a moan and looked at each other with pupils blown. Zulema removed her fingers from the blonde and brought them to her mouth tasting each digit drenched with the other woman’s juices. Maca groaned at the sight and immediately latched onto the other woman’s lips that tasted of her. “Please touch me” she breathed “Fuck me” 

Without warning, Zulema entered her with two fingers, then three. She felt Maca’s hand cover her own and pressed her inside, hot, tight and drenched, moaning her pleasure and Zulema’s name. She started a rhythm to match Zulema’s thrust, slow at first, then frantic. Zulema’s mouth marking her breast, tasting her, her hand began to ache, but she didn’t care. She needed this as much as Maca. To claim her as her own one more time. to feel her core spasms as she came around her fingers with her name on her lips. She felt her own wetness pool at the sight of Macarena on top of her coming undone and soaking her hand with each thrust. “Don’t stop” the blonde said panting, eyes locked with Zulema’s. When she came, it was the hottest thing Zulema has ever since, and then fact that it was because of her turned her on even more. She noticed a tear gracing the blonde’s cheek and shiny eyes looking back at her. “Please don’t ever leave me again” Maca said hiding her face in Zulema’s neck, she could feel wetness on her neck. 

“Never again rubia” she said as she held her close, stroking her back in a soothing motion, waiting for the blonde to calm down. “you’re stuck with me ok” 

After what seemed like a while, she felt Macarena lips on her shoulder planting soft kisses from the path to her neck, hot breath on her ear. “I missed you so much” the blonde said sucking on her earlobe “I missed the feeling of you inside of me” hands now on Zulema’s breasts “ I missed the way your skin feels against mine” bra being removed “I missed the way you taste” she removed herself for Zulema’s lap and kneeled between her legs, spreading them wide open. Zulema heart started racing in anticipation and her breathing became shallow as she felt Macarena removed what was left of her underwear and began to explore her warm and wet center with her tongue, enjoying the feeling of Zulema’s body moving to accommodate her, wide opened, just for her. At the first feeling of Maca’s tongue and lips on her Zulema grabbed a hold of the blonde’s hair as a way of anchoring herself to this moment. She felt Macarena’s hands massage her breast as she drank in all of her essence and more, tongue teasing her entrance. She loved watching the blonde go down on her. For many years she used to say that it was the best way Maca would put her pretty mouth to use, which you lead to a session of hot and angry sex and fight for dominance. But after a while, it became sexy, beautiful, a show of intimacy and feelings they both fought so hard to contain but couldn’t at the end. And now here they were, loving each other in ways that could and still seems crazy to those who knew them and their history but none of them cared. 

When she came all over Maca’s mouth and her heart began to slow down a feeling of intense happiness threatened her to swallow her whole. She knew she should feel scared, that she should run for the hills because people like her don’t get happy endings. People like her get their lives fucked up so hard that they forgo all resemblance of peace and happy thought for a lifetime. But when Macarena climbed up her body leaving a trail of kisses behind her she forgot all fears and doubts, when she tasted herself on the blonde’s lips as they deepened the kiss she knew she could never leave this woman and for a moment, she remembered what Altagracia had said all those years ago to them at Cruz del Norte, their destinies where intertwined. 

**************

Zulema woke up to faint cries from the monitor discarded on the floor. Macarena was sleeping soundly facing the back of the sofa and she was holding her from behind. She disentangled herself from the other woman carefully not to wake her up and turned the monitor off. She put on her shirt and panties and headed for the bedroom. She felt paralyzed for a moment when she saw the baby fuzzing in her cradle but after taking a deep breath she approached her. Eyes wide and heart in her throat she saw how the baby calmed down when she saw Zulema, curiosity in her eyes, she smiled at the woman and extended her arms to her. Zulema was astonished because, children shouldn’t like her…right? 

She bent down and picked up the baby and cradled her in her arms, she immediately felt how the little head rested on her shoulder and bit of drool wetting her shirt. Zulema couldn’t move, she just stood there for what seemed like hours until she heard Maca’s voice behind her.

“So you have finally met” a fond smile on her lips. Macarena had woken up as soon as she felt Zulema’s warmth leave her body. She had stayed behind to give Zulema time to adjust to the new reality of having a baby in the house, their baby it seems. She didn’t want to scare her away again and new that it was better to give Zulema the opportunity to meet her daughter at her own time. The sight that greeted her when she came into the bedroom had warmed her heart in ways she couldn’t explain. “Are you ok?” she asked approaching the pair placing a hand on the small of the other woman’s back. 

“I…ye…I’m…she was awake and I…” 

Maca smiled and placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek “I’ve never seen you stutter before”

“I’m a little nervous” and she was being completely honest

“Of what, seeing me naked?” teased the blonde

Zulema just gave her a I’ve seen you naked more times that I can count kind of look.

“Oh so it’s the other girl in the room that’s making you nervous” she continued caressing her daughter’s back and hugging her both.

“Don’t be cute rubia” 

“She must be hungry” Macarena grabbed the robe that was laying on her bed and covered herself “Would you like to give her her bottle?” she asked softly

“Yes…yes I’d like that”

Two days later Zulema was entering the precinct, a guy with a rope around his hands and dripping blood from his nose next to her. “Tira!” She pushed him one more time toward the officers in the room and continued her way towards Castillo who was waiting for her with arms in the air and eyebrows frown.

“What the hell happened this time?” He asked exasperated.

“He resisted” 

“They all do Zulema! I’ve got paperwork coming out of my ass because of complaints against you about how you treat suspects. You need to proceed differently”

“Oh really?” She poured herself a cup of water from a dispenser “What am I supposed to do? Bribe them with chocolate and hope they come nicely?”

“What happened to your arm” he noticed she was cradling her left arm uncomfortably.

“I sprained it on his face” she said unceremoniously and sat down on a chair in his office

“Maca is going to kill you” he said with a chuckle.

She got home that afternoon and the blonde was till out. She had an appointment with the pediatrician, and she was later stopping by his brother’s. Zulema had taken a shower the best she could protecting her injury. The x ray showed no fracture, but she had a sprained wrist. The doctor placed it on a splint, gave her pain killers and sent her on her way. She was now preparing herself something to eat when she heard someone knocked on the door. She was tempted not to answer, Maca had her keys so it was not her and they didn’t have any friends that would come visit unexpectedly. But whoever was on the other side was insistent.

She opened the door abruptly, already annoyed.

“What?!”

“Oh, its you” the man from the other night, Maca’s coworker, Zulema remembered, her annoyance got even worse. “Where is Macarena?” he asked with confusion on his face.

“What do you want?”

“I came to see Macarena, where is she?” he continued looking around pass her into the apartment.

“She’s not home” she was about to slam the door on his face, but he held the it before it could close “really” Zulema gave him a look “now its not a good time, be on your way pretty boy, don’t come back”

“Not until I see her” he insisted standing up straight and trying very hard not to be intimidated by her. It was too funny, Zulema thought and had to laugh. 

“I’m going to explain myself to you one more time because apparently you don’t get it and my hand is not hurting right now so I will indulge you..” he noticed her left wrist and all sorts of ideas came crushing in his head. Was Maca ok? Did this woman hurt her? “Macarena entertained you for a while because she…well…I really have no clue why, but she wont be doing that anymore, unless you understand that she will only be doing so in a friendly manner, and still, I don’t think I would be too comfortable with that. She’s with me, we are a couple and we’re living together. Do you understand?” she asked as if talking to a child.

She poked her head out in the hallway, making sure no one was around to hear her, much less the blonde “I don’t want to sound possessive because 21rst century and all but…she’s mine” she accentuated, looking at him straight in the eyes “and I don’t like to share, so…If I hear that you have tried to kiss her again or do or say anything remotely nonfriendly” she was now in his personal space, inches from his face “I will hunt you down and I will blow your balls off…am I clear?”

He swallowed nervously and was about to reply when he heard footsteps getting closer.

“Tom?” Macarena was surprised to see him here “What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?” she adjusted the baby in her arms.

“I…you didn’t show up for work and I got worried” He said glancing back at Zulema who was now leaning against the door, arms crossed on her chest “You said you would call and you didn’t so…”

“I forgot, I’m sorry, and I had something to do today so I called out”

“I’m sorry for barging in like this but I didn’t know what to think…after I last saw you and…”

“I understand” she replied with a smile. Zulema decided she had had enough with the conversation and went back inside.  
She couldn’t hear the rest of it but deduced the blonde was saying her goodbyes when seconds later the door was closed. Macarena walked pass her without taking her eyes from the brunette, a disapproving look on her face. 

“Wha?” Zulema said with a shrug and mouth full of the sandwich she had prepared.

“You know what” the blonde placed the baby down on her swing in the middle of the room “you shouldn’t have threatened him like that”

“I didn’t threaten him” Zulema finished her snack and walked to the baby that sat on her chair nibbling on a plastic toy, drool soaking her little hand. She crouched down to kiss her head “we do not threaten boy’s munchkin” another kiss to her nose and the baby dropped the soaked toy and went straight for Zulema’s face, grabbing whatever she could.  
“And since when am I your possession?” Maca stood with hand on her hips trying to sound offended.

Zulema stood up and faced the other woman “Since we’re a family and that poor excuse of a man is trying to mess with it” 

“We’re a family?” the blonde felt her chest warmed at Zulema’s comment. She had never referred to what they have as anything close to a family or a relationship for that matter. 

“Of course we are!” 

Macarena smiled at her and closed the distance between them placing her hands on Zulema’s hips pulling her close until they were but mere inches from each other “Will you admit now that you were jealous?” she bit down on her cheek to avoid from smiling wider.

“I was not” chin up and serious look on her face

Macarena took the opportunity and place a soft kiss on her jaw “Hmm you were…I kinda liked it” another kiss on her neck, close to the other woman’s ear, she noticed goosebumps appear on Zulema’s skin and she smiled “Its sexy…and it makes me wanna fuck you right here, right now”

“There’s a baby in the room” Zulema replied, a moan escaping her lips when she felt Maca’s tongue lick the space between her neck and collarbone. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything” the blonde’s tone was serious now “I’m so in love with you Zulema that its terrifying” she caressed her back, sneaking her hands between her jeans and t-shirt to feel warm skin under her fingers. She looked at her and saw the other woman mirroring her look. 

“This is terrifying for me as well rubia” she replied holding her face in her hands and caressing her cheeks with her thumbs “I’ve never had any of this before and I’m afraid I will do something to screw it up and lose you both and its going to end up killing me”

Macarena finally noticed the splint on her wrist “What’s going to end up killing you is me if you keep hurting yourself like this, what happened this time?” She grabbed Zulema’s arm for inspection.

“Its nothing, just a sprain” she replied removing her arm from the blonde’s hold and kissing her on the lips.

“Don’t think you’re going to distract me from this” 

“I’m not, we can talk about it later if you want” another kiss, and a tongue sneaking out to taste Maca’s lips. “But seriously now rubia…if that Jon”

“Tom”

“Whatever” she rolled her eyes at the blonde “I know you work with him and all but, if he tries anything funny again I swear I will break his face”

“No, you won’t” she said amused

“Yes, I will”

“Nope”

“Don’t test me rubia”

“He won’t because I won’t let him…I only want you to try funny things with me” She finished with a smile. “and honestly I didn’t think you could be so possessive” she placed a chaste kiss on Zulema’s lips, lighting the brunette’s mood “ I don’t see a ring on any of my fingers for you to be claiming me as yours” she continued teasingly

Zulema separated herself from Maca and in one stride reached her jacket that rested in the back of a chair. She grabbed a small velvet box from its pocket and extended it to Macarena who was now looking at her like a deer caught in headlights and who could only gasp “Oh my god…”

FIN


End file.
